No Bigger Than Your Thumbs
by The Silentier
Summary: [My attempt at a Thumbelina with a sister fanfic] Thumbelina and her younger sister, Seraphina, go on an adventure like nothing they've ever experienced before. And, for 2 girls no bigger than your thumbs, it's a big world to venture into.
1. Thumbelina and Seraphina Soon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. **

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Once upon a time, there was an lonely widow who longed for a child of her own. One day, she paid a visit to a good witch who gave her a tiny barleycorn. "Plant it in a flower pot," she said, "and, see what happens."

The widow planted it and watered it every day…'

The widow went over to the flower pot and began to water it, as she did on any normal day. As she put the watering can down, she gasped when she saw a flower start to grow from it. As the flower grew, the top of the stem broke off into two separate red and white buds, side by side. "Oh, what pretty flowers!" The widow exclaimed. She gently kissed the red flower bud.

The red bud opened up to reveal a tiny girl inside. She had orange hair in a ponytail, a turquoise headband, and flowers around the top of her ponytail. Her dress had a white top with short sleeves, a turquoise corset, and a long, cornflower skirt, along with turquoise shoes.

The girl stepped out onto the widow's open hand. "Hello, Mother." She said, smiling. She held onto her mother's thumb and waved at her.

"I will call you Thumbelina." The widow smiled. Then, she glanced back at the white flower bud. "I wonder…" She gently kissed it. As the white bud opened, Thumbelina and her mother were surprised when they heard a rather loud yawn.

Inside of the bud was a girl, similar to Thumbelina. She had bright, fire red hair that was very curly. She had bangs that were swept to the left side of her face. It was also in a ponytail, with a white headband and little white roses around the top of her ponytail. She had on a dress with a light gray top with long sleeves that went down to the base of her thumbs, a white belt, and a long, layered teal skirt.

She looked over at her family and smiled. "Hi, Mother. Hi, sister." She leaped into the widow's palm, losing her balance slightly as she landed.

The widow never felt happier. She had been blessed with 2 children, instead of just 1! She had the perfect name in mind for her fire-headed youngest daughter. "I will call you…Seraphina."

[During _'Thumbelina'_]

The widow, Thumbelina, and Seraphina all did their chores around the farm. While Thumbelina helped their mother with her work, Seraphina watched the skies. Just then, Seraphina heard a low croak behind her and turned in alarm. She looked around for the source.

"I wonder what that was. It sounded like a toad…" Then, she heard it again. She shrieked in fear and ran to find

She found them getting ready to go inside. Thumbelina smiled at her sister. "Hi, Seraphina." When she saw her sister's turquoise eyes were darting from side to side, she added, "What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, I… oh, it was nothing." Seraphina decided against telling her sister of the ominous croaks she'd heard.

Thumbelina raised an eyebrow at her twin. Before she could say anything, their mother called for them to come inside. "Come on, Sera. You can tell Mother later on." Seraphina nodded and followed her sister into their mother's hand.

Later that afternoon, the widow was reading to her daughters. Thumbelina was perched atop her mother's nose while Seraphina sat on her shoulder. "This is the story of the brave dog, who saved the king from an evil wizard." The family dog, Hero, barked happily, imagining he was that dog.

Before the widow could continue, Thumbelina interjected. "Oh, Mother. Are there any stories about… about little people?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, there are, Thumbelina. Look." The widow dipped her head a little and caught Thumbelina in her hand, and Seraphina jumped on before it got too low. The girls stepped onto the book page and looked at the picture.

Thumbelina gasped. "Why, they are little! Just like us!" she smiled at her twin.

Seraphina pointed to the wings on the fairy's back. "But, what are those, Mother?"

"Those are wings, girls. Those are fairies, and fairies have wings, so they can fly!" The widow explained. She pointed to the other page. "And, here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding."

Thumbelina crawled under her mother's glasses to see her better. "So… I suppose it works best, if two people are about the same size?"

"Y-yes, of course…" The widow answered hesitantly.

"Yes…" Seraphina said softly and sadly. She looked back at the picture of the fairy prince. "We-well, that's not fair…"

Thumbelina added. "We must be the only little people in the whole world. I wish we were big."

"Me, too." Sera agreed.

"No, girls. No. Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are." Seeing the sad looks on her daughters' faces, the widow said, "Bedtime, dears. It's been a long day." The girls climbed into her hand and held onto her thumb as she carried them to bed.

She set Seraphina on the table near her bed. She liked to sleep by the window. She climbed into her chestnut bed and snuggled in. Then, the widow put Thumbelina into her bed, which sat on top of the crib she'd made for when she had a child. Before she left, Thumbelina called, "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you leave the book open?"

"Of course." The widow picked up the bed and carried it over to the table. She sat it on top of some other books and propped the storybook in front of her daughters.

"Now, we can look at the pictures while we go to sleep." Seraphina beamed happily. "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, girls." As she departed, she turned to Hero. "You take good care of them, Hero." Hero barked in response. With that, the widow left.

Thumbelina gently got out of bed and looked over at the picture. She bowed to it, pretending the prince in the story was actually there. "Do you think there are real fairies, Sera?"

Seraphina looked out the window and shrugged. "There could be. Who knows?" She stood up and walked over to the window sill.

**Thumbelina**

"_I know there's someone… Somewhere, someone…  
Who's sure to find me soon…"_

Seraphina danced in front of the stained glass of the window, her reflection a different color in each part.

**Seraphina**

"_After the rain goes, there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow, soon…"_

While Thumbelina glanced back at the picture of the prince, Seraphina looked out the window.

**Both**

"_Soon, it won't be just pretend…  
Soon, a happy ending!_

_Love, can you hear me?  
If you're near me,  
Sing you song… Sure, and strong, and…  
Soon…"_

The girls sighed. Thumbelina crossed her arms and gave a side-glance at the storybook. "I wonder if there really are such things as fairies…"

* * *

My attempt at a Thumbelina with a sister fanfic. Credit goes where credit is due.


	2. Let Me Be Your WingsLooking For Romance

The night air was cool as a large ensemble of fairies flew by the greenery. It was the first day of autumn, and the fairies were giving everything its orangey-red tint. In the middle of the group of fairies sat the King and Queen, waving to any passers-by.

Queen Tabitha glanced back, only to falter a bit. Her son was missing. "Oh, dear…" she groaned. She looked over at her husband. "Don't look now, dear husband, but our son is missing again!" she whispered to him.

King Colbert glanced back at his son's empty sit atop a white butterfly. "So he is… I think he feels a bit silly, riding that white butterfly we gave him." He said, trying to give his son some reason for leaving.

"Why should he feel silly?" Tabitha asked as Colbert reached over to grab her a leaf to fan herself with. She took it gently from his grasp.

"It doesn't quite make the right impression on the ladies."

"What about the impression on the Court?!" She countered. She kept a smile plastered on her face, trying to keep the other fairies from alarm. "Colbert, my love. It is the autumn today, and we've begun the Golding of the Leafs. He should _be here!_" she added sharply at the end of her sentence.

"Tabitha-"

"He'll hurt himself. I just hope he's not buzzing the Vale on that wretched bee! He is the crown prince, for heaven's sake!"

Colbert chuckled. "Tabitha, dear. Have you forgotten what it's like to be 16? Besides, he has Darren there with him." He told his wife, referring to Cornelius' personal guard.

Tabitha huffed slightly. "And, he's just as bad as Cornelius."

Meanwhile, a bumblebee flew by some dandelions. His rider, Prince Cornelius, glanced around nervously. His guard was really cranking down on leaving him behind, mostly because of his mother's strict rules. Just then, he heard faint singing and brought his bumble back to a slightly opened window. "Whoa, whoa."

They landed, and Cornelius watched as Thumbelina danced. "What a beautiful voice…"

"Cornelius!" A deep voice sounded from behind the prince, startling him. Darren laughed, throwing his head back. He ran a hand over his dark brown hair, trying to calm down. "Well, next time, you should wait for me. What are you doing he—"

Darren stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on Seraphina, who was too busy dancing and humming with her sister to notice the fairies outside their window. Darren felt his breath catch in his throat and nearly fell over. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Cornelius flew quickly behind the book page Thumbelina was in front of, while Darren stayed on the window sill. Not wanting to scare the rare beauty in front of him, he ended up shadow-dancing behind her, staying out of her line of vision.

Cornelius cut an opening in the picture where the window was and stuck his head through. "Hahaha, may I cut in?"

Thumbelina gasped in fear and ran over to hide in the teacup. While Cornelius ran over to her, Seraphina faltered in her dancing, causing Darren to bump into her. She backed away from him in fear, nearly falling off the window sill. Luckily, Darren caught her before she plummeted downward. "A-are you alright?" he asked as he set her upright.

Cornelius looked down into the teacup and waited patiently for Thumbelina to come out. He flew over and landed on the spout once Thumbelina was out. Seeing her glance at him strangely, he became self-conscious. "W-what are you staring at?" When Thumbelina turned away from him, he added, "Well, say something, will you?"

Seraphina ran over to her sister and pointed to the storybook picture. "Look! They're like them!"

"U-uh, beg pardon?" Cornelius said, not understanding.

"Like who?" Darren asked.

Thumbelina smiled and giggled a little. "We thought we were the only ones our size in the whole world!"

At that moment, Hero woke up. He saw the 2 intruders and growled at them. Both men instinctively pulled out their swords to protect the girls. Thumbelina and Seraphina stepped in front of them.

"No, no, Hero! They're friends, look!" Seraphina bowed to Darren. "Uh, how do you do, sir? My name is Seraphina."

"And, I'm Thumbelina. Thank you for coming to visit." Thumbelina motioned with her hand for them to play along.

Luckily, the boys caught on. "Oh, no-no trouble at all."

"The pleasure is ours." Darren said as he bowed and re-sheathed his sword. Hero settled down and went back to sleep.

"Sorry about that." Thumbelina said.

"Thumbelina… Oh, it's a lovely name!" Cornelius sighed, spinning in place. Thumbelina thanked him. "I-Im Cornelius."

"Cornelius." Thumbelina tested the name. She giggled, and spun around. "Well, that's a funny name." Realizing her blunder, she gushed, "Oh! I-I mean, it's perfect!"

Darren smiled at Seraphina. "Seraphina… That's a beautiful name."

Seraphina ducked her head and blushed. "T-thank you. What's your name?"

"Darren."

Sera smiled. "Your name is beautiful, too." She made a face. "Wait, I meant, handsome. No, I mean… I don't know what I meant." She sighed in defeat.

Darren laughed. "It's alright. I know what you were trying to say." Then, Darren looked around to see Thumbelina pulling Cornelius outside. He and Seraphina followed them.

"Oh, why, he… He's amazing!" Thumbelina said.

"Hey, would you like to... go for a spin?" Cornelius offered. As Thumbelina hopped on, he added. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Darren stepped in front of Buzzby, Cornelius' bumble. "Cornelius, don't get carried away."

Cornelius smirked at him. "Same to you." With that, they flew off.

While they were taking off, Thumbelina said, "Oh, I wish I had wings."

"Maybe, someday you will." Cornelius said. "Hold on tight! Whoa!" Buzzby flew faster, sending Cornelius back a bit. He and Thumbelina laughed as they flew over to the bridge.

**Cornelius**

"_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars…"_

A group of small bugs carried a flower necklace over to Thumbelina and put in around her neck. She gently touched the tip of her finger against the water underneath them, sending ripples through the river that seemed to shine.

Cornelius and Thumbelina started dancing over the water.

**Cornelius**

"_Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours…"_

"_Anything that you desire,  
anything at all…  
Everyday, I'll take you higher  
and, I'll never let you fall…"_

"_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things…_

_We'll see the universe, and dance on Saturn's rings…  
Fly with me, and I will be your wings!"_

As they flew by, one of the little bugs from earlier pointed after them. "She's gonna marry the fairy prince, huh, Mama?"

"Well, perhaps." Her mother said.

**Cornelius**

"_Anything that you desire,  
Anything at all…_

**Thumbelina**

"_Anything at all…"_

**Cornelius**

"_Everyday, I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall!"_

Just as he sang this, Cornelius released his hold on Thumbelina, causing her to fall downward. Thumbelina, none the wiser, continued to sing. Luckily, Cornelius caught her.

**Thumbelina [Cornelius]**

"_You will be my wings [Let me be your wings]_

_You will be my only love [Get ready for another world of wondrous things…]_

_Wondrous things are sure to happen!_

**Both**

"_We'll see the universe, and dance on Saturn's rings!"_

**Cornelius/Thumbelina**

"_Heaven isn't too far/ Heaven is where you are_

**Both**

"_Stay with me, and let [you/me] be [my/your] wings!"_

They flew off into the sky. Meanwhile, a toad, who was watching them, sighed dreamily as his mother came out. She exclaimed something in Spanish, and added, "This voice is _fantastica!_"

Her son, Grundel, said, "Mama… I love her." Mrs. Toad smiled toward the sky, thinking up a plan.

[During _Let Me Be Your Wings_]

Seraphina and Darren watched as Thumbelina and Cornelius flew off. Sera turned to Darren. "Do you have a bumblebee?"

Darren shook his head. "No. I prefer to fly with my own wings. That way, they'll get stronger. Why do you ask?"

Seraphina looked down. "O-oh, well… I was wondering if you would be able to take me on a flight, too. But, I wouldn't want you to have to carry me. That would be too much work for you, flying and carrying someone."

Darren scooped her up into his arms and smiled. "It's not trouble at all. Hold on." He lifted them easily from the window sill and through the sky.

While they were flying, they passed by a group of bugs start were dancing and singing. Seraphina pointed to them and asked, "Oh, Darren, can we go dancing with them? It looks like fun!"

"Of course." Darren said, smiling at her. They landed and smiled at all the happy couples dancing with each other. Seraphina smiled as she took hold of Darren's hands and started waltzing with him. He glanced around as a new song started playing just in time for them to join along.

**Darren**

"_I bring you a song  
And, I sing as I go  
For, I want you to know  
That I'm looking for romance…"_

Seraphina blushed as Darren sang to her.

**Seraphina**

"_I bring you a song  
In the hope that you'll see  
When you're looking at me,  
That I'm looking for love…"_

All the other couples made room as Darren and Seraphina twirled and danced into the middle, where everyone could see.

**Others**

"_I'm seeking that glow  
Only found when you're young and it's May  
Only found on that wonderful day  
When all longing is through…"_

"_I'm seeking that glow  
Only found when a thrill is complete  
Only found when two hearts gently beat  
To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new…"_

Darren started flying with Seraphina above the others, still dancing.

**Darren **

"_I bring you a song,  
For I'm seeking romance…"_

**Others**

"_You're by my side  
There's a moon up above  
It shines with a light, that's both mellow and bright  
It's easy to see  
That tonight, we shall fall in love…"_

**All**

"_I bring you a song…  
For, I'm seeking romance…"_

As they flew back to Seraphina's house, they saw Thumbelina and Cornelius on the window sill. Suddenly, they rushed inside. Cornelius motioned for them to hurry inside. They all crouched down, hiding.

"Cornelius, who are those people?" Thumbelina asked, referring to the voice he heard.

"That's the Queen of the Fairies. My mother."

"Your mother?" Seraphina questioned. Cornelius nodded.

"Look, we have to go, but... can we come back tomorrow?" Darren asked.

"Yo-your mother? But-but, you ar-are the... Tomorrow?" Thumbelina was so flustered, she apparently forgot how to speak.

Cornelius grasped her hands. "Yes, tomorrow. Yes, I'm the Prince. Look... will you meet my parents?"

"I... I will." Thumbelina giggled. "I will, Prince Cornelius, yes!"

Seraphina glanced at Darren curiously. "Are you a prince, too?"

Darren looked down for a moment. "No... I'm Cornelius's personal guard..." He trailed off sadly. He would understand if she wanted to be with a prince. She deserved it.

Sera hugged Darren, seeing the sad look on his face. "You can come back tomorrow. We'll be waiting on you!"

At that point, the Queen and King were both calling out for Cornelius and Darren. They rushed outside to Buzzby. Thumbelina and Seraphina followed them.

"You won't forget to come back... will you?" Thumbelina asked the prince.

"I promise." He answered. Then, he leaned forward to kiss her, as he'd tried to do many times before. But, Buzzby took off before their lips could touch. Cornelius and Darren waved good-bye to the girls as they flew off.

Thumbelina sighed. "Oh, Cornelius..." She smiled, thinking of her loved one.

As the 2 girls went back inside, Seraphina climbed into Thumbelina's bed, which was closer. "What are you doing?" Sera murmured something about being too sleepy to go over to her own bed. Lina chuckled softly at her sister. She decided to just climb into the bed and go to sleep.


	3. The Toads

**From this point on, the story changes a bit from the movie, just to avoid copyright and all that. Plus, it's kinda boring to have OCs in it and just follow the same stuff from the movie. **

* * *

Seraphina flipped over in her sleep, only to fall out of the shell and onto the hard wooden stage the bed was rested on. She stood up in alarm and looked around. Just then, a female toad with bright pink hair pulled a curtain back and smiled at her. Then, the toad's smile turned into a deep frown. "Oh. You. Is your sister awake?"

The redhead, never taking her eyes off of the toad, stepped backward toward the bed and gently shook her sister. "Thumbelina! Wake up, please, we have to go!" she whisper-yelled.

Thumbelina stirred a bit before waking up fully. She looked up and saw the toad. "Oh! W-who are you?"

"We are the Singers de Espaina." She answered.

Seraphina nodded quickly. "That's nice. What are we doing here?"

Mama Toad walked past Seraphina and put her hands on Thumbelina's shoulders. "_She _is going to be a star. I wasn't expecting _you_ to be inside." She put her finger up to her chin, faking considering what was to become of the stowaway. "I suppose you could be a backup singer."

Sera crossed her arms and glared at the toad, thoroughly insulted. Then, she stomped over to her sister and pulled her up and away from Mama Toad. "_We_ aren't singing for you. We need to go home, so just show us the way and -"

As she had spoken, Seraphina had turned around, only to be met face-to-face with 3 more toads. She shrieked in fear and clung to Thumbelina, who simply stared at the toads with a fearful expression on her face.

Mama Toad walked over to the other toads and smiled. "These are my sons. Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel."

Mozo, wearing a jester's costume, and Gringo, wearing an old admiral's costume, both bowed directed at Seraphina. Grundel, wearing a clown costume, bowed slightly to Thumbelina.

Gringo and Mozo hopped between the two sisters and smirked down at Seraphina, frightening her to no end. "Who is _she,_ Mama?" Mozo asked.

"Just a back-up singer."

Sera glared at her, forgetting the terrifyingly large toads beside her at the moment. She walked over to Mama Toad, taking a moment to push Grundel away from her sister as he was about to make a move to hold Thumbelina's arm. "Now, you listen here, you -"

"Seraphina, calm down, please?" Thumbelina quickly ran over to stand between Mama Toad and her twin, holding onto Seraphina's shoulders. "We'll need her help to get back home to Mother."

"What makes you think she'll help us get back home?" Sera crossed her arms and looked at Mama Toad, but was still talking to Thumbelina. "You heard her. She wants to make you a _star._" She mimicked the toad's Spanish accent, to the best of her ability.

Mama Toad put her hands on her hips, glaring at Seraphina. She was getting tired of her attitude and her constant talk of getting home. The pink-haired female pulled Thumbelina toward her. "Listen to me. Don't you want to be famous?"

"Famous?" Thumbelina asked, slightly interested.

"_Si,_ Thumbelina. Famous. Important." Mama Toad inwardly smirked when she saw the pleased look on the orange-haired girl's face. "Loved by everyone!"

Then, Thumbelina smiled brightly. "Oh, but Cornelius loves me already. That's enough for me." She giggled and went over to her sister. "I think I'm gonna marry him."

"Really?" Seraphina asked, happily surprised. Seeing her sister nod, she hugged her tightly. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Marry him?" The twins looked over at Mama Toad as she scoffed. "That... would be a very big mistake." She warned, shaking her head at them.

"Why?" Seraphina asked, watching her closely.

"It'll get in the way of your career in show business, doing all those things _domesticos._" She explained.

The girls exchanged a look before Thumbelina stepped toward her and asked, "What things?"

Then, Mama Toad explained all of the problems of marriage and rasing children: dirty dishes, snotty noses, cooking meal after meal, broken household appliances and dirty diapers. It was enough to make a person wince.

However, Seraphina saw thought Mama Toad's trick. From what she had observed and talked about with her mother, she knew that there were many goods to having kids and being married. But, her words had gotten to Thumbelina, who was almost considering joining the toads in their traveling singing group.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Thumbelina frowned.

Seraphina stepped in. "It's very biased." She turned to her sister. "Come on, Lina. We'll find our own way home."

Grundel frowned and pulled his mother to the side. "Mama, she is in the way!" He whispered, pointing at Seraphina. "_I_ marry Thumbelina. The other one leaves!"

Mama Toad nodded at her son. "I couldn't agree more. Leave everything to me." She made her way over to the 2 sisters with a small, yet evil, smirk plastered on her face. Mozo and Gringo busied themselves with gathering a large crowd to watch them perform. "Thumbelina, won't you sing for us? Just once?"

Thumbelina rubbed her arm nervously before she gave a small smile. "Well, what should I sing?"

"Hmm..." Mama Toad looked sideways at Grundel, still smirking. "How about a love song?"

Seraphina looked between Mama Taod and Grundel, beginning to become suspicious of the two of them. Thumbelina, being none the wiser, smiled a bit more and stepped forward to sing.

**Thumbelina**

_"I close my eyes, and see his eyes_  
_So soft and warm and clear..._

_I dream awake of holding him,_  
_I dream that he's right here..._

_I sense in all his silences,_  
_More than his words could say..._

_'Don't fight your feelings,' Says my heart_  
_A heart I will obey."_

As Thumbelina sang, she twirled around, invisioning dancing with her prince. Seraphina smiled at her and began to sing with her, much to Mama Toad's annoyance.

**Seraphina**

_"Am I feeling love?_  
_Am I feeling love..?_

_Can it really be?"_

**Both**

_"Happening to me,_  
_Am I feeling love?"_

Thumbelina giggled and began dancing again. Seraphina took up the next verse.

**Seraphina**

_"For sure, a most unlikely match._  
_Implosable and strange._

_But, when it seems my heart cannot,_  
_Refuse... to rearrange!_

_Am I feeling love?_  
_Am I feeling love..?"_

**Both**

_"Can it really be_  
_Happening to me?_

_Am I feeling... Love..."_

As the girls sang the last note together, the crowd of pond residents clapped and cheered for them, throwing coins onto the stage. A few even wiped tears from their eyes, moved by their singing. Thumbelina smiled and waved at them, blowing a few kisses and bowing. Seraphina gave a small wave of gratitude, blushing a bit.

Mama Toad walked over to them. "See? Being a star is wonderful, Thumbelina."

"Oh, thank you for this, Ms. Toad, thank you." Thumbelina beamed. Then, she gave Mama Toad a serious look. "But, we really must get home. Cornelius and Darren will be waiting for us."

"Forget about them." Mama Toad waved off Thumbelina's concern. "_You_ are going to marry my son, Grundel."

Thumbelina's face went pale. "I what?!"

"I love Thumbelina." Grundel said happily.

Mama Toad hopped over to a lily pad with Thumbelina and set her down on it. "You wait here, Thumbelina. We'll be right back with the _padre!_"

"Oh, no, no. I love Cornelius. I'm not going to marry anyone but him." Thumbelina tried to explain. Seraphina looked over at them, but Mozo and Gringo hopped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Today, you marry my son!" Mama Toad exclaimed.

Seraphina shoved past the 2 toads in front of her, making her way over to the lily pad. She wasn't about to let some bossy toad tell her sister who she could and couldn't marry. The fiery redhead hopped onto the lily pad just as the stage began to move away.

Sera grabbed onto her sister's arms for balance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Thumbelina answered. She looked after the stage/boat to see that it was too far away for any of the toads to hear her. "Oh, no. They're gone. How are we going to get home now?"

Seraphina looked up at the sky just as a bird flew into view. "I think I have an idea." She pointed to the bird so that her twin could see.

"Oh! Mr. Bird! Over here, please!" The girls began to wave their arms in the air, hoping to get the bird's attention.

At the widow's home, Cornelius and Darren had flown onto the window sill. When they landed, the multitude of gifts that Cornelius had brought for Thumbelina had fallen out of his hands.

"Is all of that really necessary, Your Highness?" Darren asked, crossing his arms.

Cornelius stopped in his attempt to gather the gifts and playfully glared at his guard. "At least I brought something. Besides, I didn't know what she would want, so I brought a little of everything." He chuckled a little.

Darren rolled his eyes before they landed on the room. He stood still as he observed the once clean room that was now in shambles. "Cornelius, look." He said, pointing inside.

"Wha... What happened?" The fairy prince looked around in alarm. "Where are Thumbelina and her sister?" The two fairies flew quickly around inside, giving everything a good glance, hoping to find the girls unharmed.

Hero trudged sorrowfully into the room and barked when he saw the prince and his personal guard. Cornelius flew over to the dog while Darren continued to search the room. "Where are they?" Cornelius asked, leaning onto Hero's nose.

Hero barked a few times, pointing his snout at the window. "They left? Out the window?"

Darren turned his head toward them. "No, they wouldn't just leave." He paused a moment. "Maybe they were taken against their will."

"Stolen away?" Cornelius questioned. Hero nodded, panting happily. The prince turned to him and asked, "Who did it? Who took them?"

Hero blew out his cheeks, mimicking a toad or frog. Cornelius looked at the old dog in alarm. "A toad?!" When Hero nodded sadly, the prince put his head in his hands, beginning to worry about his love.

Darren looked over at them quickly before turning and flying out of the window. Cornelius looked after him as he left. "Darren! Ugh... Hero, you take care of Thumbelina and Seraphina's mother. Darren and I will go and find them." He quickly mounted his bumble and put his helmet on. "Everything will be all right, Hero. Don't you worry." With that, he flew off to catch up with his guard and search for his missing princess-to-be.

* * *

**I skipped the scene with the girls being kidnapped because I wasn't entirely sure how I'd go about writing it. I also left out the toad's song because it didn't really fit in since I had Mama Toad and Seraphina fighting.**


End file.
